Metallic composite, multilayer pans, in which metal layers with high thermal conductivity alternate with stainless steel layers, are known in the prior art.
According to patent GB920943, a composite metallic object comprises a layer of stainless steel, a strike of a nickel on at least one face and a plating of tin, cadmium or silver. An outer layer of die-cast aluminum is used as means for transferring heat to the stainless steel layer, used as cooking surface of a cookware article. Patent GB920943 also discloses a method of making a laminated device which includes a metallic member of desired shape, a strike of nickel, and provided with a metal plating, of the tin, cadmium or silver type, on which the aluminum is cast.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,960,034 provides various multilayer composite combinations of different metals to make copper-coated cookware. In various embodiments, a layer of silver is used to connect interior, adjacent layers of aluminum in order to further improve thermal conductivity. The silver layer is a thin foil, approximately 0.003-0.005 inches thick, applied by plating or other known means.